YuGiOh!: Return to the Deep
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: When an act of revenge is taken upon Aileen Lao, Yugi and friends must join forces with Ariel and old friends as well as her daughter Melody and stop Ursula once and for all! The only question is... CAN SHE BE STOPPED! Sequal to Rise from the Deep.
1. An Act of Revenge with Horrifying News

YU«GI«OH!: Return to the Deep

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine el yay!_

_Note: This story takes place 13 years after Rise From the Deep_

Ch. 1

An Act of Revenge with Horrifying News

-JPTV Studios-

(Aileen Lao is rehearsing for a concert in a week)

*: Aileen-san from the top-

-Yugi's House, The Game Shop-

(Yugi and friends are watching one of Aileen's music videos on MTV as Miho sings along, yet horribly)

Jounouchi: Oh God, make her stop!

(Honda grabs Jounouchi's shirt collar)

Honda (angry): _**JOUNOUCHI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? MIHO-CHAN HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL!**_

Jounouchi: Maybe a the voice of a devil…

Honda (angrier): _**TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL CUT YOUR GUTS OUT RIGHT NOW!**_

Anzu: Cut that out!

Yugi: Honda-kun, there's no need for violence…

Honda: What are you saying, Yugi-kun? Jounouchi must pay! He has insulted Miho-chan's singing!

Atem (thinking): _I don't blame you, Jounouchi._

(Jounouchi and Honda start fighting)

_Anzu is fuming at this point and decides to yell at them…_

Anzu (angry): _**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

_Jounouchi and Honda turn Chibi as they cringe in the corner._

Anzu: That's what I thought.

(Meanwhile, at JPTV Studios)

Aileen (singing): _You say you love me? Well I don't know-_

_a ghoulish green ghost-like arm strikes Aileen in the throat and rips out her voice. Aileen starts to cough up blood, grabs her throat and soon collapses_

*: _**AILEEN-SAN! AILEEN-SAN!**_

_Medical STAFF tend to her_

*: _**DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET AN AMBULANCE!**_

(Back at The Game Shop)

_Miho screams in horror_

Miho: This is terrible!

Honda: What happened?

TV: We bring you breaking news. Aileen Lao, the international model, singer, dancer and multiple Dance Dance Revolution Champion sensation suddenly collapsed in what was the most bizarre way possible. What you are about to see is extremely graphic-

(The footage of the mysterious collapse plays on TV making Yugi and the gang to react in various ways)

TV: Doctors are rushing Aileen-san to a nearby hospital. Her managers are telling us that the concert may be in jeopardy of being canceled if her condition does not improve.

Anzu: What could have done something like this?

Yugi: Not what could have done this… _**WHO**_ could have done this!

Jounouchi: What are you saying?

Honda: You know who's behind this?

Atem: I have an idea but the problem is, Eric-kun, Ariel-chan, Aileen-san, Yugi and myself finished her off!

Honda: Yugi, you don't mean-

Yugi: I'm afraid Ursula is back!

Jounouchi: I called it! I knew she'd be back!

Anzu: That Sea Witch is back?

Yugi: I'm not sure HOW she came back but we need to be more ready, now than we've ever been!

Miho: Who's gonna believe us?

Jounouchi: It's pointless going to the police. Besides, they want solid proof.

Anzu: This is bad…

Honda: Who do we turn to?

Yugi: Anyone who'd be willing to help us. Where's Ryuji?

Anzu: He should be home.

Yugi: Good, then how about Mai?

Honda: Where your wife when you need her, Jounouchi?

Jounouchi: She's probably at work. I'll get her to come home early.

*: Count me in, Grandson!

Yugi: Grandpa? You want in?

Sugoroku: It's my obligated sworn duty as a member of the OCEAN FRONTLINE!

Atem: You can count on me for support, Yugi.

Yugi: I'm sure Kaiba could help us.

Honda: You can just forget Kaiba. He's the reason why we were in this mess to begin with!

Atem: True, but Kaiba knows Ursula better than anyone…

Anzu: I'm in.

Atem: Are you sure about this Anzu? You're pregnant with child.

Anzu: If I don't, Ursula could very well go after our child.

Sugoruko: Alright, as soon as we get everyone gathered; we'll head out to Eric's Castle! We've only got a week to pull this off. Everyone, prepare your decks well. Because after we set sail, there's no turning back!

To be continued!


	2. The Wolf Pack is back

YU GI OH!: Return to the Deep

By: DMEX

Nothing is mine, except the cards I made! _**YOU HEAR THAT YOU S.O.P.A. BASTARDS! SO DON'T TRY TO CONVICT ME OF COPYRIGHT LAW YOU LOUSY CORPORATE BASTARDS!**_

Ch. 2

The Wolf Pack is back and the Very Long Sail!

-Domino Pier, 3 hours to Sail-

Atem: Can you make it out of the car okay, Anzu?

Anzu: (pant) Yes. I'm just not used to carrying around this much extra weight…

Honda: Oy, Jounouchi? Thought Mai-san was coming?

Jounouchi: She is… Took me a while to convince her about the Sea Witch. Wasn't until she saw the news that she believed me…

Honda: Ryuji should be here any minute…

Jounouchi: So long as he don't hit on Shizuka, we'll be fine.

(tires squeal)

*: Jounouchi!

Jounouchi: Mai!

Mai: Glad to see me?

Honda: Where's your sister?

Mai: 2 week therapy session.

Honda (thinking): Glad I'm not related to her…

Yugi: Hey, Mai. Glad to see you made it okay.

Mai: Just Barely… The stupid pigs pulled me over for a sexy photo shoot.

Jounouchi: That's the Police for ya…

Mai: So how far along are you Anzu?

Anzu: 8 months…

(An hour strolls by when a very expensive car with the radio blaring some hardcore metal stops. It's none other than Ryuji and Shizuka)

Ryuji: What's this about a Umi Kappa?

Sugoroku: We'll fill you in later… For now, are you and your deck prepared?

Ryuji: It'd be nice to know what I'm in for, let alone Shizuka.

Shizuka: I need to know, Jounouchi. I don't want anyone to get hurt…

_Another hour strolls along. No Chance in Hell (Heavy Metal version) plays in the background as an ungodly expensive limo pulls up. Kaiba comes out_

Kaiba (like Vince McMahon): I'm going to make this clear **_ONLY ONCE! _**I may not like half you people, but I'm going to help you take down Ursula! I owe it to Triton and Ariel.

Atem: You haven't changed a bit Kaiba…

Kaiba (sarcastically): Looks like Anzu's put on quite a bit of weight. Too much pizza?

Anzu: And a Bah Humbug to you…! In case you didn't know, I'm having a baby…

(Anzu decides to be a bit "patriotic" and gives him the middle finger)

Kaiba: Next you're gonna tell me that Yugi's the father?

Anzu: Just be glad I'm pregnant, otherwise I'd come over there and sock you one!

(Boat foghorn blows)

*: _**ALL ABOARD!**_

Everyone gets on…

(_Kaiiwatiba Sekiba _(the opening credits, along with Footage from The Little Mermaid clashed with Yu-Gi-Oh! Shadow Games) plays in the background)

-Miho's Room, Boat, 24 hours until Landing-

(Miho is staring out the window)

Anzu: Miho? Miho?

Miho: Anzu? What is it?

Anzu: You looked a bit lost. Are you okay…?

Miho: Yeah… It'll be great to see Ariel-chan and her friends again…

Anzu: Just try not to get into trouble again.

Miho: is Miho always to blame for trouble?

Anzu: Miho. Help me… I can't get up off the bed…

(Miho pulls her off the bed)

Miho: What are you having? A boy or girl?

Anzu: I told the doctor not to tell me. I want to find out when the baby is born.

Kaiba: Looks like Anzu's put on quite a bit of weight. Too much pizza?

(Anzu is seething mad)

Anzu (angry): **_THE NERVE OF KAIBA! SAYING I'M FAT! HE MAKES ME SO FUCKING MAD!_**

-9:00 pm, Boat Dock, 20 hours until landing-

Mai and Jounouchi are curled up in a lounging chair. Joey strokes her hair as Mai hold his hand

Mai (drowsy): that feels good… you still have that tender touch after all these years…

Jounouchi: I'm glad I married you…

Mai (drowsy): You would have been my first choice anyway… I loved you for a long time…

(Aproximatily 15 Hours have passed… Yugi is preparing his deck and side deck for the war against Ursula. Meanwhile Atem tends to Anzu as she is struck with seasickness. But as Yugi continues to prepare his cards he falls into a deep sleep and doesn't realize it)

/YUGI'S DREAM/

(Yugi is wandering through Eric & Ariel's castle)

Yugi: Strange… I don't remember being at the Castle already?

(Screams are heard)

Yugi: What was that?

(Yugi cringes but goes to investigate)

Yugi sees what appears to be an Umi Kappa, but has no recolection as to who that is… This Umi Kappa is very different than Ursula (the last one he's ever remember seeing)

*: Now, now Melody. There's no reason to fear me. After all, you are just like your mother in every way.

(a girl who resembles Ariel but with dark hair pulled back is apparently confronting this strange individual. It is Melody, Ariel and Eric's young daughter.)

Melody: **_LIAR! _**You're nothing but bad news! Sugoroku told me so!

*: Sugoroku? That old codger is still alive?

Melody: You damn right he is! And when him and Yugi find out that you stole Ms. Lao's voice and kidnapped me, you'll be sorry you'll ever-

(Foghorn blares as the sunlight beams on Yugi)

Yugi (groggy): Wha happened?

Atem: You fell asleep.

Yugi: So where are we?

Atem:: We're at Ariel-chan and Eric-kun's Castle.

Yugi: **_ALREADY? BUT I BARELY HAVE HALF MY DECK MADE UP!_**

Atem: Already took care of it. You ready to rejoin bodies?

Yugi: You better believe it.

Yugi & Atem: **_YU-GI-OH!_**

(Sharp chime with transformation scene)

Atem: Be prepared for anything Yugi. Ursula's had almost 15 years to prepare her new craft.

Yugi (through mind-link): _I know, but I have this strange feeling that Ursula is out for revenge she may very well go after Melody._

Atem: You mean Ariel-chan and Eric-kun's daughter.

Yugi: _Yeah. I'll explain everything when we get some time._

Atem: Okay, I trust you. But remember Yugi, Melody has to figure out her mermaid heritage on her own.

Yugi: _If we don't tell her, it may be too late when she figures it out._

Atem: I know… But we must respect King Triton and Ariel-chan's wishes.

Yugi: _Okay, but you know I'm a terrible liar._

Atem: If it slips, then I'll take the blame. Fair enough?

Yugi: _Good enough._

To be continued!


	3. These Dreams!

YU GI OH!: Return to the Deep

By: DMEX

Ch. 3

These Dreams!

-Eric & Ariel's Castle-

Melody is sound asleep. But something is bugging her in her sleep…

/MELODY'S DREAM/

(Melody surveys the unknown place she's in)

Melody: That's strange…

(She goes near the walls and touches them. The carvings on them depict Duel Monsters)

Melody: I recognize some of these… That one is Flame Swordsman. There's Celtic Guardian. Kuriboh. Even the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

(She sees some more. A few of them take her some time to figure out so she pulls out her deck from her leather dress pocket)

Melody: This first one is Avalon Warrior. Strange, he looks a bit like father. Guess Mr. Pegasus must have been one of father's friends.

(Melody sees another one that makes her smile)

Melody: Mermaid Queen-Athena looks just like mother. What's next? Mermaid King-Triton looking like Mr. Grimsby?

(She glares at the carving, but it looks nothing like what she thought. Mermaid King-Triton looks like someone but to who it was, she couldn't remember)

_A dark shadow rushes by_

Melody: Hello? Is anyone there?

_When she turns around Wall Shadow grabs her_

Melody: **_HELP ME!_**

*: Nice work Shadow Ghoul.

Melody: Who're you, ya old hag?

*: I'd watch that tongue if I were you! I'm-

(Melody wakes up abruptly)

Ariel: Melody! Mr. Muto and his grandson are here.

Melody: Coming, Mother!

Melody: That's the last time I play Duel Monsters with Mr. Grimsby before bed… I get these dreams…

(Melody sees a particular card on by her Deck box where her Duel Monsters Deck sits on the dresser)

Mermaid Princess-Melody 5 Stars 1500/2000

Melody: What's this all about? I don't remember seeing this yesterday night before bed…

(She looks at it for a moment)

Melody: This is getting bizarre… But a new card is a new card. I'll put it in my Deck, it might help me in some way or another- Oh, who am I kidding? I'm thinking too much…

To be continued…!


	4. New Card?

YU GI OH!: Return to the Deep

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

New Card?

-Out in the courtyard-

_Melody just can't keep her notorious curious mind off that card that mysteriously showed up this morning… She didn't tell her parents, but figured maybe Yugi could keep a secret._

Melody: Yugi-Chan, can you keep a secret?

Atem: Secret? What kind of secret?

(pulls out the strange new card)

Mermaid Princess-Melody 5 Stars 1500/2000

Yugi (through mind-link): _That looks like Melody!_

Atem (through mind-link): _That's because it is her._

Atem: Tell me, Melody; where did you get this card?

_Melody has a saddened, yet confused look on her face_

Melody: I found it on my dresser this morning where I left my Deck and my Deck Box.

/FLASHBACK/

_Melody: That's the last time I play Duel Monsters with Mr. Grimsby before bed… I get these dreams…_

_(Melody sees a particular card on by her Deck box where her Duel Monsters Deck sits on the dresser)_

_Mermaid Princess-Melody 5 Stars 1500/2000_

_Melody: What's this all about? I don't remember seeing this yesterday night before bed…_

/END FLASHBACK/

Melody: The strange thing is that it looks just like me…

Atem: It resembles you quite nicely.

Melody: That's sweet of you.

(Atem blushed a bit out of nervousness)

Atem: Are there any other cards like this?

Melody: You'll think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but I've been having these bizarre thoughts lately about those kinds of creatures.

Atem: Care to tell me?

Melody: Well there's Avalon Warrior, and get this it looks like Father.

Atem: Avalon Warrior? I distinctly remember using that card in a Duel the last time we were here.

Melody: And there was Mermaid Queen-Athena and it looks exactly like Mother. To every last detail.

Yugi (through mind-link): _And I remember that card myself!_

Melody: Then there's Mermaid King-Triton, but I have no clue as to who that is. He looks familiar but I can't think of who that is.

Atem (thinking): _As I suspected… She's close to figuring her roots out. She's very intelligent for someone her age._

Yugi: (through mind-link): _Now I think would be a good time to tell her-_

Atem (through mind-link): _No, Yugi! She has to figure it out herself. Remember Ariel-Chan and King Triton's wish._

Atem: Is there any other monster cards that have been in these thoughts of yours lately? It's important that you tell me this.

Melody: No, but I remember this sickly green looking female-like octopus thing that was haunting my dreams.

Yugi (through mind-link): _You don't think-_

Atem (through mind-link): _It may very well be 'her'._

Atem: Describe her for me.

Melody: She was slimy, had these disgusting wet tentacles, has this nasty grin on her face, her hair was a bit of a greenish-gray and has greenish pale skin. The one thing I do remember is that she was thin. Not anorexic thin but about average built. From what I remember was that she stole someone's voice or something.

Atem (thinking): _As I suspected… It is 'her' after all._

Yugi (through mind-link): _That description doesn't sound like Ursula at all._

Atem (through mind-link): _It's her, alright… A lot can change in 13 years, even appearances._

Melody: And for some reason, my parents don't want me to go near the ocean waters. But I guess it's because of all the shark attacks lately. People have been killed by sharks these past 7 years so I guess it's understandable.

Atem: We better get back in the castle. Not a word is to be spoken about this. What's said here, stays here. And hide that Mermaid Princess-Melody card somewhere safe where only you have access to it.

Melody: Okay, I'll keep it safe.

To be continued…!


	5. The Enemy Assembles

YU GI OH!: Return to the Deep

By: DMEX

Ch. 5

The Enemy Assembles

-Meanwhile in an undersea grotto-

(Various polyps gurgle, moan and growl in despair)

_Some sort of sea witch figure scuttles about the lair what appears to be frustration_

*: How is it that I can't find that damn Triton's Granddaughter?

_She tosses a vase of bones at the floor_

*: She shouldn't be all that hard to miss!

(Phone screams)

*: _**GRAH!**_ Who could it be at this freakin' hour?

(picks up phone)

*: Who is it?

* (on phone): Is this the lair of the Umi Kappa Morgana?

Morgana (like Ursula): That depends, Angelfish; who's askin?

* (on Phone): Don't play this Bullshit with me! You know who this is!

Morgana: Oh, I didn't recognize you; Kemo. Or is it Sarutari now?

Kemo: That's **_MR. KEMO_** to you! And don't you forget it!

Morgana: Okay-

Morgana (sarcastically): **_-MR. KEMO-_**

Morgana: Lemme put you and my favorite Big 5 on the Monitors.

Morgana (quietly): _ingrate… I was hoping Mr. Kaiba would want to help me take down Triton._

(wall opens and multiple monitors appear. All of them give out of low chirp. Crump is on the top screen, Johnson is on the first right, Gansley is on the second right, Leichter is in the center screen, Nezbitt is on the first far left and Kemo is on the second far left)

_Bowser in the Dark World (final Bowser battle from Super Mario 64) is heard in the background_

Morgana: Welcome back boys!

Gansley: You better have a damn good reason for this gathering!

Johnson: It's about the Triton girl isn't it?

Morgana: You read me like a book, Johnson.

Johnson: Well, I am a lawyer after all.

Leichter: Oh, please…

Nezbitt: Let's stop squabbling like inbred kids and get down to business shall we!

Morgana: And that's why I assembled you boys.

Crump: So far, we've had 0% luck on finding Ariel and her half-breed hu-maid daughter as well.

Johnson: How hard is it to find her?

Gansley: Obviously, very hard!

Kemo: Some elusive bastards they are.

Nezbitt: It can't be that difficult to find a half-breed.

Leichter: Have you tried the most obvious spot yet?

Kemo: **_WHAT?_**

Gansley: What obvious spot Leichter?

Crump: If you have an explanation, spill it! And it better be a damn good one!

Leichter: Tell me, where are the sirens like Ariel born?

Morgana: Watch it, Leichter! I resent that remark!

_Johnson chuckles and adjusts his glasses_

Johnson: I get it… If you want the pathetic half-breed to be found, let it come to the one place it can't possibly resist.

Gansley: As I suspected! Leichter, you're a genius!

Johnson: A Hu-maid is practically able to adapt to the sea just as it's mermaid counter part would.

Crump: and statistics indicate that she would be 100% at home.

Nezbitt: Suppose she doesn't transform and she has 95% of her father's blood in her?

Johnson: No, Nezbitt, that would be if the half-breeds were to multiply again.

Nezbitt: Still we must consider that possibility.

Morgana: So we have a mutual understanding of your objectives? Find Triton's daughter and granddaughter and bring them to me!

(computer gives out a low chirp as all of the turn off at the same time)

Morgana: Soon Triton… Soon I will get my revenge and take the rightful place as Master and Ruler of the Ocean! Just like Sister would have it; it weren't for that pathetic cur!

Yami Yugi (buzzing in Morgana's thoughts): _You're not going to like it one bit…!_ _You're not going to like it one bit…!_

Morgana: When Yugi's body is hung by his throat, it'll be **_ME THAT HAS THE LAST LAUGH!_**

_Morgana laughs evilly_

To be continued!


	6. It's Just Harmless Fun

YU GI OH!: Return to the Deep

By: DMEX

Ch. 6

It's Just Harmless Fun

-Beach, around the same area that Eric found Ariel-

Melody: So what are you asking me to do?

Solomon: Duel Monsters. I've heard your as good as my grandson.

Melody: I don't know about that…

Solomon: Beats sitting around doing nothing.

Melody: That's true.

Solomon: Well then, shall we begin.

Melody: Wait, I forgot my deck back in the castle!

Solomon: Don't worry, Yugi already brought me it.

Melody (thinking): _At least it'll keep my mind away from the ocean._

-meanwhile at the Lake-

Kaiba (thinking): _There's no way that Triton's own granddaughter could be living on land. That's impossible._

(Kaiba has various flashbacks in his mind)

Kaiba: I spent $20 million on my revenge against Yugi and that damned Ariel and this is what I get?! A some kid who looks like her mother as a human!

* (Jamaican accent): **_SO DAT WAZ YOU! I SHOULDDA FIGURED IT OUT WHEN YOU SHOWED UP AT DA CASTLE!_**

Kaiba: Who's there?!

A red little crab tugs on his white trench coat. It's none other than Sebastian!

Kaiba: Watch it! That's expensive!

Sebastian: I met da woist of da woist in my time, but you: **_YOU_** have to be da biggest scumbag in Triton's blue ocean!

Kaiba (angry): **_SHUT IT! THE ENDS JUSTIFY THE MEANS SO LONG AS I GET WHAT I WANT!_**

Sebastian: Just wait 'til Ariel find out! Then she'll-

Kaiba: If you wanna live, I suggest you keep quiet. Otherwise, I'll have you meet Mr. Fried Skillet!

Sebastian: You wouldn't dare!

Kaiba: I would and I will.

Sebastian: (groans) Fine. I'll keep quiet.

Kaiba: That's what I thought you said.

-Back at the Beach-

Melody LP: 3000

Solomon LP: 2000

Melody: Since I sent my Judas Messiah Warrior to my Graveyard, that allows me to in turn, Summon any creature I want as long as it doesn't exceed Judas Messiah Warrior's original Attack.

Judas Messiah Warrior 6 Stars 2500/1000

Effect: Summon any Monster that doesn't exceed the original ATK of this monster when sent to the Graveyard.

Melody: I'll Summon: Mermaid Princess-Melody.

_A holographic card appears then dissipates into thin air as Mermaid Princess-Melody appears on the field. She looks exactly as she does, but with green mermaid fins._

Mermaid Princess-Melody 1500/2000

_Melody tries to read the effect, but it's written in some sort of strange code that she's can't understand._

**_(EXPLOSION)_**

Solomon: **_WHAT WAS THAT?!_**

Melody: I think it's coming from the kitchen…

Both: **_LOUIE!_**

To be continued!


End file.
